


Nourishment

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Despair, M/M, Poor bb yellow, Sadism, Sadistic Thoughts, sadist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: Steak enjoyed this sight of utter despair. He enjoyed it a lot. The boy really was making the best faces.





	Nourishment

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I wrote it on Amino just to write something gorey and sadistic. Honestly I see the steak dude as a complete and utter sadist.

****

There should be nothing more important than being healthy.  
 

When somebody is healthy then they will be happy. 

 But those who won't listen have to be punished.

 Today was supposed to go so smoothly.

 But then there were so many inconveniences. 

The duck just refused to listen.

 So really he got what he deserved.

We gave him warnings, so it was his fault.

 But I can't lie and say I didn't enjoy his suffering.

His fear, confusion and pain all in one was enjoyable. 

 But I liked the yellow one more.

 At least he was good and obedient and did as he was told.

 Just like a good student should be. 

The boy ate his own friend like it was nothing.

It was honestly a really funny sight.

 I still stayed there, looking at him even when the lesson had ended.

 I couldn't resist seeing his despair. 

The boy looked around him in horror.

 Tears ran down his face as he pulled a feather out of his mouth.  
 

He puked all over the floor as he fell down from his chair.  
 

The sight made me grin widely, it was strangely beautiful.

 He was sobbing as he muttered "Sorry" over and over again.  
 

The boy still hadn't stopped puking either.

 It was obviously too much to take for anyone, especially a child.

If only he knew how much more pain was coming for him.  
 

I would be there to watch it all unfold.  
 

I didn't leave until he had fallen asleep out of pure exhaustion.

 I walked over and kicked him gently with my foot but he didn't even move.

 Well the drug we used was doing it's own job. 

 I chuckled down on him and picked him up in my arms.

 He really was so small and fragile, despite being obese currently.

He'd be back to normal by tomorrow.

Soon he would completely break and I couldn't wait for that.

 I layed him down on his bed and put the blanket onto him.

 The sight of the boy being so vulnerable really did make me feel so good.

 I brushed his hair away from his face.

My eyes wandered to the tears that hadn't dried on his cheeks.

 I started to quickly drool. 

I just couldn't resist such a delicious sight.

So I leaned in closer and licked them away.

It just tasted so delectable.

I wished I could have a bottle of his tears to drink.

Oh well maybe I could get it sometime soon.

 I looked down at him and petted his head, grinning widely.  
 

"You're gonna be in a world of pain." I muttered to the unconscious boy.

This was going to be so much fun.

He was the only one left, everybody else were gone.

It couldn't get better then that.

I turn to walk out of the room.

 "Sleep, little one. It might be the last time you'll get to sleep calmly again."

I laugh to myself, knowing my friend would take care of the boy soon.

 Staying healthy sure is fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~


End file.
